Riffen Skyhammer
"My ancestors dug upward through the earth until they could see the sky. Now I'll soar through the air until I reach the heavens!" -Riffen History Riffen lived in the large Dwarven city of Glimmerdeeve, where the dwarves acquired a fascination with flight as they undertook their quest for sky. The fourth son of a noble, Riffen was a journeyman cleric of Adabar, the deity of cities, merchants, and law. Skilled in Dwarven law and keenly observant, Riffen managed one of the gates leading into the city. He managed the guards, inspected trade caravans for contraband, and collected tariffs. His last memory of Glimmerdeeve was preparing for the festival of the Seven Boulders. In his room, he had sharpened his weapons, dawned his armor, and prominently displayed his newly acquired silver holy symbol on his chest. He was expecting to take part in the great Stone Trials. His armor and shield bore his family's crest, a fortified stone tower with a griffon perched on top. The next memory he had was of waking up on the coastline of a strange city, Fiend's Reach. He still wore most of his gear. His shield was gone but a common steel shield laid next to him. Unable to remember was happened and unsure if he was in the Stone Trial, he picked up the shield and walked to the city. This city was very strange compared to Glimmerdeeve. Most of it's citizens were human with a sprinkling of other races. From those he talked to, it seemed very mismanaged and highly corrupt. It was definitely not the calm order that he and his fellow clerics of Adabar helped instill in Glimmerdeeve. While exploring the countryside of Fiend's Reach and investigating a cultist attack, Riffen met Julius Dragonwood, a salt born who was brought to Fiend's Reach after touching a black magical orb that had energy swirling around inside of the orb. Julius had learned that a wizard had lost her mind when attempting to uncover the unnatural draw of Fiend's Reach on other worlds. The wizard was last known to be in a tomb within Fiend's Reach. We gathered a few more adventurers including Julius's brother, Kane, and headed into the tomb. After fighting through large insects and zombified left hands, we found the notes of the mad mage Ylisa which indicated there was a planar weak point between Fiend's Reach and the plane of Pandemonium. We are willing to distribute copies of the notes to those who want them. A notice has been posted. As Riffen has grown in popularity and wealth by adventure and legal pursuits, he is gathering a congregation of the followers of Abadar. He has funded the construction of a small shrine where the congregation can gather and give praise to Abadar. Two acolytes help him run the shrine and provide services to the congregation. Appearance A sturdy dwarf, well fed and meticulously groomed. His long braided beard extends down to his belly. He is clad in finely polished steel armor bearing the symbol of a griffon perched upon a stone tower. A necklace holding a large silver key dangles from his neck. Personality Riffen is generally calm and thoughtful. He seeks to resolve most situations through discussion if possible. Many think him vain as he thinks many mundane tasks are beneath him. Friends Riffen leads the followers of Abadar in Fiend's Reach. Small in number, there ranks are growing. He has also made friends adventuring and conducting the practice of law as a Barrister. --- Lordeat: Male Dwarf Expert --- The first dwarf Riffen met in Fiend's Reach was Lordeat, a barrister who works in the administrative ward. The two often meet for dinner and discuss the differences between the laws and legal systems of Fiend's Reach and Glimmerdeeve. - Relationship: Helpful --- Gorem Addan: Male Oread Fighter --- Gorem had been a recluse living in a mountain range before appearing in Fiend's Reach. Confused, angry, and scared, Addan was at the verge of exploding in violence when Riffen stepped in and was able to calm him down. Riffen was able to help Addan find work in a smith shop forging weapons. He checks in on Addan from time to time to help him adjust to city life. - Relationship: Friendly --- Julius Dragonwood: Male Human Archer --- A salt born who was brought to Fiend's Reach after touching a black magical orb that had energy swirling around inside of the orb. He and Riffen have quickly become adventuring companions. - Relationship: Friendly --- Kane Dragonwood: Male Human Wizard --- A salt born who was brought to Fiend's Reach after his brother touched a black magical orb. Brother of Julius Dragonwood. - Relationship: Friendly --- Claflyn: Male Human Wizard 3--- Claflyn was a wizard who traveled to the hills south of Fiend's Reach to do some research. He planned on staying close to the mines but became quite lost. He was found by Yanagita Azumamaro, a Yamabushi Tengu Oni, who bit him and cursed him to never speak another word. After the attack, Claflyn was able to make it back to Fiend's Reach alive but was not able to speak. He found it impossible to continue his arcane training because it relied on arcane phrases and magic words. He turned to liquor and spent most of his time in the bars. He used sign language to speak to others. Years later, he was introduced to Riffen as Riffen was researching information on creatures that live in the hills. Using a translator, Claflyn told his story to Riffen. Riffen organized a party of holy warriors, traveled to the hills, and slew Yanagita. Upon his return, Riffen was able to magically remove the curse that Yanagita placed on Claflyn. Ever grateful to Riffen, Claflyn has resumed his wizarding practice and now works for the shrine of Abadar. - Relationship: Helpful Enemies None in Fiend's Reach. Aspirations Riffen would like to find out where exactly Fiend's Reach is, how he was brought here, and what is required to make it back home. Riffen sees much turmoil and disorganization in Fiend's Reach. He seeks to improve and stabilize the city while spreading the religion of Abadar. He plans to expand the shrine of Abadar into a cathedral someday. Riffen would like to find out more about the world surrounding Fiend's Reach. He would like to find other cities that could potentially serve as trading partners. Maps Category:Character